MY BAD BOY
by Dealov
Summary: Sungmin tidak sengaja menabrak Jessica -adik kesayangan Kyuhyun- membuat Donghae membencinya bahkan selalu berlaku kasar terhadapnya. Sedangkan Jessica selalu menghantui Sungmin dan menuntut 'suatu hal' darinya. / KYUMIN / HURT / KYUMIN shipper ayo tunjukkan diri kalian..!


Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 1/?

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg

Author : DEALOV

**FF INI MILIK SAYA**

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

Terlihat _namja_ manis yang sedang berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya. Dia sesekali menggembungkan pipinya sesekali karena bosan.

Bagaimana tidak bosan _namja_ manis yang bernama lengakap Lee Sungmin atau yang biasa dipanggil Sungminnie yang terkenal _Bad Boy_ hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas ranjangnya. Bila biasanya dia pergi ke _club_ bersama teman-temanya untuk bermain-main.

Namun entah kenapa teman-temanya belum menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya berkumpul.

"_**Press the reset, press press the reset, reset reset" **_terdengar nada dering yang menandakan _telfone_ masuk di Iphone Sungmin. Dengan senyum sumriang Sungmin segera mengangkat _telfone_ tersebut.

"_Oke_. Aku akan segera kesana," ujar Sungmin mengakhiri _telfone_ tesebut. Dengan segera Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian modisnya lalu Sungmin dengan segera menyambar kunci mobil yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di kamarnya.

Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga dan melewat ruang tamu begitu saja tanpa henghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik pintu kayu yang terdapat banyak ukiran yang menambah kesan mewah pintu tersebut. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika tidak dapat menarik pintu tersebut. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan dia kembali berjalan keruang tamu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum manis terhadapnya.

"_Eomma Appa_ berikkan aku kuncinya," ujar Sungmin merajuk. Walaupun Sungmin terkenal _bad boy_ namun tetap saja dia akan merajuk terhadap kedua orang tuanya bila menginginkan sesuatu.

_Namja_ cantik yang dipanggil _eomma_ itu hanya tersenyum, "ada apa _chagi_?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu.

"_YA eomma_ jangan memasang wajah seolah tidak mengetaui sesuatu," ujar Sungmin.

"Jaga bicaramu Lee Sungmin," ujar _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Maaf _eomma_," ujar Sungmin namun detik berikutnya dia kembali merajuk.

"_Eomma_ berikan kunci pintunya. Aku ingin pergi bersama teman-temanku," ujar Sungmin sembari mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya kepada kepala pelayan _eoh_? Bukanya kau biasanya akan memaksa kepala pelayan untuk memberikanmu kunci itu?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu sambil tersenyum jail.

"Aku yakin pasti _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah mengambilnya," ujar Sungmin.

"Kau memang pintar. Jadi sekarang kau kembali ke kamar atau kau akan kehilangan semua barang-barangmu," ujar _namja_ tampan tersebut dengan nada memerintahnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal namun dia juga tidak berani melawan appanya. Dia masih memikirkan hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja _appa_nya mengambil semua kartu kreditnya dan menarik fasilitas mobil dan lain-lainnya.

Sungmin tidak mau menjadi gelandangan-menurutnya-. Hei sejak kecil Sungmin dibesarkan dikeluarga yang berada. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa fasilitas-fasilitas yang mewah. Karna _appa_nya bukan tipe orang yang akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

Sungmin berjalan kekamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan Kangin_nie_?" tanya _namja_ cantik tersebut.

_Namja_ yang di panggil Kangin hanya menghel nafasnya, "mungin kita keterlaluan. Tapi kita lebih keteraluan lagi bila membiarkannya menjadi anak yang urakkan," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala istrinya yang bernama Leeteuk.

…:::…

Sungmin membanting tubuhnya dikasur empuknya setelah dia membanting pintu dengan tidak elitnya. Masa bodo dengan orang rumahnya.

"AKHH! KETERLALUAN!" teriaknya dan tentu saja tidak akan didengar orangtuanya karna kamarnya kedap suara.

Sungmin memajamkan matanya namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum ketika angin menerpa wajahnya. Matanya langsung terbuka dan menatap jendela dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sungmin berlari kearah balkon kamarnya senyum seketika memudar ketika dia melihat kebawah, "aku baru menyadari bahwa lantai 2 sangat tinggi," gumam Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin sudah terlanjur nekat. Dia mengikat kain-kain menjadi sutu tali yang panjang lalu diikatnya di besi pembatas. Perlahan Sungmin turun menggunakan kain tersebut.

Sungmin meniup tanganya yang sedikit memerah karna digunakan untuk mencengkrang kain tersebut agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Sungmin langsung menunduk ketika dilihatnya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan mendekati jendela. Sungmin dngan cepat merangkak.

Sungmin tersenyum puas ketika dilihatnya mobilnya yang ditaruh begitu saja tanpa pengawasan ketat. Sungmin mengendap-endap menghampiri mobilnya bagaimanpun banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran.

Sungmin menutup mobilnya dengan sepelan mungkin. Setelah sampai dimobilnya dia tersenyum senang dan mengejek beberapa pelayan yang lewat di dekat mobilnya. _Hei _Sungmin tidak sebodoh itu, tentu saja kaca mobilnya mengguanakan kaca film jadi tidak bisa terlihat dari luar.

Sungmin mengeluarkan Iphonenya lalu mencari nomor _security_ di kontaknya dan menghubunginya sembari menyalakan mobilnya. Beberapa karyawan terjatuh karna kaget mobil tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang normal.

"Buka gerbangnya!" perintah Sungmin dengan nada memerintah.

"_Tapi tuan muda, tuan besar me…"_

"Kau tidak lihat mobilku berjalan dengan cepat? Apa kau mau aku mati konyol karna menabrak gerbang itu?" ujar Sungmin menyela ucapan penjaga tersebut. Penjaga tersebut hanya diam dan membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Kau kira aku main-main?" ujar Sungmin mengakhiri telfonenya dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Dan _security _tersebut mau tidak mau segera membuka gerbang tersebut. Dia tidak mau dituduh membunuh majikannya.

Sungmin melewati gerbang tersebut dengan cepat dan satu tangannya yang dilambaikan keluar jendela dengan senyum puasnya.

~KYUMIN~

Telihat Sungmin sedang menari-nari tidak jelas di atas meja _Bar_ tersebut. Dia telah membuka jaketnya karna merasa panas, tanpa menyadar tatapan lapar para _namja_ yag berstatus _seme_ itu.

Sungmin memegang gelas berisi _wine_ dan sesekali meneguknya sambil menari-nari. Hingga lebih dari 3 jam Sungmin akhirnya duduk di sofa karna kelelahan. Sungmin terus meracau tidak jelas karna efek terlalu banyak minum.

Sahabatnya yang melihat hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang seperti merajuk.

"Kau mendapatkan julukan _Bad Boy_ tapi kau sangat suka merajuk," gumam _namja_ tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut tersebut justru memeluk _namja_ tampan tersebut, "_Hae_~~ Kau tidak akan memarahiku seperti mereka kan?" racau Sungmin.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu saja tidak."

"Sudah malam kita pulang ne! Tidak baik _namja_ kecil sepertimu berkeliaran tengah malam," ujar Donghae usil.

"YA! Aku lebih tua darimu. Dan kau kira aku anak kecil?" ujar Sungmin ngambek dan Donghae hanya terkikik kecil mendapatkan respon Sungmin.

Donghae kemudian membopong tubuh Sungmin keparkiran. Donghae sedikit kesulitan ketika Sungmin yang sedari tadi menari-nari.

Donghae mengambil kunci mobil Sungmin di kantung jaketnya lalu membuka pintu mobil Sungmin. Tangan Donghae terhenti membuka pintu ketika Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ujar Sungmin sambil menarik kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi kau sedang mabuk _minnie_," ujar Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae.

"_Aish_ sana kau pergi ikan," ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendorong Donghae supaya menjauh.

Sungmin memasukki mobilnya dengan sempoyongan dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya selayaknya orang mabuk denga salah memasuki jalur. Untung sekarang sudah larut sehingga sudah lumayan jarang mobil yang berkeliaran.

.

.

Dilain sisi terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang membawa beberapa pelastik belanjaan. _Yeoja_ itu tampak selesai berbelanja kebutuhan makanan di _super market_ yang buka 24 jam.

_Yeoja_ itu mengambil Iphonenya di saku mantelnya ketika dirasakan Iphonenya bergetar.

Dia tersenyum senang ketika dilihatnya nama _Oppa_nya yang tertera di layar Iphonenya.

"_Yeobseo_," ujar Jessica.

"_YA! Kenpa kau lama sekali eoh? Kau tidak tau oppa menghwatirkanmu?"_ hardik _namja _disebrang sana dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Maaf Hae _oppa_ membuatmu khawatir. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," ujar _yeoja _bernama Jessica itu menyesal karna membuat _oppa_nya yang bernama Lee Donghae khawatir.

Jessica menyebrang jalan dengan masih asik mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Dia tidak menyadari mobil yang berjalan dengan ugal-ugalan tersebut.

"_**BRUKKK"**_ terdengar suara hantaman yang sangat keras membelah kesunyian malam tersebut.

Sang pengendara mobil yang mabuk-Sungmin- tidak sadarkan diri karna kepalanya terbentur kemudi dan membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan _yeoja_ yang ditabraknya –Jessica- tergeletak di jalan dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya dan hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Kantung belanjaan dan Iphonenya terlempar begitu saja, membuat _namja_ yang sedang ber_telfone_ ria dengannya berteriak tidak jelas.

…:::…

Disebuah rumah sakit terihat _namja kelinci_ mulai terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang marah-marah. Sungmin memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Aktifitasnya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja dia memegang luka di keningnya yang sudah diperban dan membuat dia meringis pelan. Matanya membelalak ketika mengingat kejadian dimana dia menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas dihadapannya.

"Anda bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin adik saya menginggal. Akan saya bayar berapa saja yang kau minta asal anda dapat menghidupkannya," terdengar suara _namja_ yang terdengar frustasi.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara ribut dari sebelah [N/B: mereka hanya dibatasi oleh gordeng] ingin segera melihat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya tanggannya yang diinfus.

"AKH!" teriak Sungmin ketika menarik selang infuse ditangannya membuat darah keluar dari tanggannya. Dokter tersebut yang mendengarkan suara teriakkan segera menyibakkan gorden pembatas ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Sungmin-_ssi_? Anda seharusnya diam saja dan istrirahat anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil," ujar Dokter tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin ketika mendengar kecelakaan mobil dan Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kecelakaan mobil? Apa dia yang menabrak adik saya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Dokter tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan aura Kyuhyun berubah dan sorot matanya juga menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kebenciannya.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tuli? Bukankah aku baru saja menanyai ke Dokter ini apa kau _'pembunuh_ _adikku'_?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menekan kata pembunuh adikku.

Sungmin kaget dan meundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin justru tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan kau pasang wajah tanpa berdosamu dihadapanku. Itu menjijikkan," hardik Kyuhyun. Perlahan air mata Sungmin turun membasahi pipinya. Donghae sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu.

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman dokter di tanggannya. Dai berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah rajang yang terdapat tubuh kaku seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

Sungmin jutru tambah menangis melihat keadaan _yeoja_ tersebut yang penuh dengan luka baretan di wajahnya.

Sungmin menangis sesegukkan dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dokter yang melihatnya segera berjongkok dan ingin membantu Eunhyuk berdiri namun tidak dihiraukan dengan Sungmin yang justru semakin menangis.

"Tidak perlu kau pasang wajah bersalahmu itu justru membuatku ingin muntah," hardik Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang semakin menangis.

"Kau lebih baik pergi sebelum aku yang membunuhmu!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin yang merasakan aura kemarahan Kyuhyun segera bangun dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sempoyongan.

~KYUMIN~

Diluar Sungmin menangis dengan sesegukkan dan menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau pembunuh Lee Sungmin _hiks hiks_ kau _hiks_ sangat kotor," ujar Sungmin sesegukkan sambil meremas kedua tangganya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" terdengar suara lembut _yeoja_. Sungmin tidak menghirakannya dia masih asik dengan mengutuk dirinya.

"Annyeong _oppa_ kau sendirian saja?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan nada manisnya namun tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin dan membuat _yeoja_ tersebut mendengus kesal.

"Itu akibat kau tidak mendengar orang tuamu _oppa_! Lihat perbuatanmu sehingga menghilangkan nyawa seseorang," ujar _yeoja_ tersebut. Sungmin mendengar ucapan _yeoja _tersebut tentu saja kaget bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ ini tau masalahnya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping untuk menghadap _yeoja_ tersebut, mata Sungmin sontak melebar melihat _yeoja_ dengan pakaian gaun putih indahnya rambut _blonde_ yang panjang dan wajah pucat _yeoja_ itu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Sungmin ingin berteriak namun tubuhnya seakan kaku dihadapan _yeoja_ tersebut yang tubuhnya transparan.

"_Annyaeong oppa_ namaku Jessica. Aku adalah orang yang telah kau _'bunuh'_ dan kau harus _'taggung jawab'_," ujar Jessica sembari menekan kata membunuh dan tanggung jawab.

Sungmin hanya diam terpaku perlahan Jessica mendekat kearah kuping Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Jessica yang sekarang berganti dengan wajah dinginnya membuat Sungmin takut. Sungmin berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

…:::….

Kangin dan Leeteuk mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin. Leeteuk segera memeluk Sungmin yang berteriak-teriak. Sungmin membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Leeteuk dan dengan segera Sungmin memeluk Leeteuk dan bernafas lega.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _appa_nya yang sedari tadi diam. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Kangin muncul banyangan Jessica yang tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin sambil melambaikkan tanggannya dan membuat Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya.

**TBC**


End file.
